Doped Boss
by daxy
Summary: There is nothing better then a boss high on morphine


**Summary: There is nothing better then a boss high on morphine. **

**-I-**

**Friday, 18****th**** December, 2008. 18:30**

He had never ever been clumsy before. Never. But today he had made a complete fool of himself. At least that's what he thought. Everybody else just paniced at first, then laughed and then shrugged, and said: _Shit happens._ Or in this case, _accidents happen._ Even to the people you least expect. Like Horatio for example. Horatio was way too cool to trip in the stairway and break his wrist, ankle, two ribs and get a concussion. But it had happened. That's why the Lt., was now in the hospital. And he wasn't happy about it. Natalia seemed to be the only on brave enough to be in the same room as the scolding red head. She was sitting next to his bed, and just watched him as he looked down at his ankle. It was what bugged him the most. A broken wrist and two ribs he could live with, but not his ankle. He wouldn't be able to walk for a while because of it. Which meant that he would stay home, and basically crawl on the walls.

"Glaring at your ankle, will not heal it." Natalia smirked.

Horatio gave her a warning look. He was not in the mood for jokes. He would get enough of that from Ryan and Eric. Even Frank would join them, and never let Horatio forget about the December day he fell down the stairs. Life was a burden at the moment. He just wanted to get home, before his team showed up.

"Can I go home?" He asked.

Natalia shook her head. They were still waiting for the doctor to show up and release him. However, the doctor had been gone for quite some time now.

"Do you think the got an emergency?" Horatio asked, referring to the doctor.

"Or maybe he fell down the stairs." Natalia said innocently.

Horatio rolled his eyes. He had been working late, just like the rest of the lab to catch a violent kidnapper. Eventually they had caught him, and on his way back to the lab, Horatio fell in the stairs. The elevator hadn't been working for three days, so he had had no choice but to use the stairs. He should have known that it would only bring him pain.

"Funny." Horatio sighed.

"I'm sorry. But being in an accident like that is the last thing anyone expects for you." Natalia smiled.

She was hopping to get a smile in return, but instead Horatio looked down. Sadness evident in his eyes. She was about to say something, when the door opened and Alexx walked in, shaking her head.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked, as she sat down on the other side of the bed, across Natalia.

"Amazing." Horatio replied sarcastically, "I'm flying on clouds here."

"Poor Lt." Alexx teased.

Everybody had actually been really worried at first, since he had been knocked unconscious, but once he woke up and gave them all a death glare, they grinned. The door opened again and this time Calleigh and Frank entered the room.

"When was the last time you were in the hospital?" Frank asked.

"I don't remember." Horatio sighed.

He groaned as the door opened again and a nurse walked in. She gave him morphine for the pain and then walked out again.

"Morphine rocks." Horatio said.

"It will soon." Calleigh chuckled and sat down close to the headboard.

Everybody looked at her confused. She had never been in the hospital had she? At least not during the years they had known her.

"What? I broke three ribs in my twenties." Calleigh grinned, "I got morphine."

Suddenly Horatio started giggling. He leaned back in the bed and giggled. Frank chuckled at him.

"Somebody is high." Natalia smiled.

Eric and Ryan entered the room and smirked evilly at their doped up boss. What could be more fun then a high Lt.?

"Hey there H." Eric smirked as he came into Horatio's view.

"Hey there little chicken." Horatio giggled.

Ryan laughed at Eric's new nickname.

"That was spot on." He smirked, and received a slap on he head from Eric.

Horatio sat up and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Is there supposed to be a fairy in here?" He asked.

"Horatio, it's the drugs." Alexx smiled, "Just go to sleep honey."

Horatio shook his head and grinned. He started getting out of bed, when everybody rushed to hold him down. That only made Horatio giggle more.

"Stay in bed." Alexx warned.

"Alexx is mad, Alexx is mad." Horatio teased.

"I will be soon." She warned.

Horatio stuck his tongue out at her, which made Alexx chuckle a little bit.

"H, what were you thinking when you tripped in the stairs?" Ryan asked.

Horatio didn't reply. Instead he discovered the joy of poking Calleigh. He giggled and poked her upper arm. She just looked at him and sighed. Wondering how long it would take him to get bored of it.

"Poke, poke, poke." Horatio laughed and poked her again.

"Where is the camera when you need one." Frank sighed.

Eric smirked and took out his cell phone. It had a video camera on it. He started recording his doped up boss, poking Calleigh.

"Wait a minute, he can do that to you? But I can't?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh shrugged. She couldn't yell at Horatio. He was after all high, so he wasn't really aware of what he was doing.

"Poke, poke, poke." Horatio giggled again.

Calleigh sighed, and poked Horatio. Horatio stopped and looked at her like she was an alien.

"Don't move." He said, and poked her again.

Calleigh laughed and poked back. Horatio gave her a warning look and poked harder. Calleigh did the same back.

"Very mature. Two CSI's poking each other. I wonder what will happen next." Eric teased.

What happened next was that both Horatio and Calleigh poked Eric hard on his stomach.

"Cute." Eric smirked, "H, tell us something we don't know."

Horatio shook his head. Even when he was high he was in such control that he didn't reveal anything about himself. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Okay, who is ready to go home?" He asked.

Horatio waved his hand.

"Me!" He exclaimed.

The doctor laughed and told him to get dressed and go home. Horatio saw his trousers and started laughing.

"What about the trousers are funny?" Natalia asked.

Horatio shrugged and with the help of Alexx, put them on. A nurse came in with a wheelchair. It was procedure for the patient to be wheeled out. And after all, Horatio couldn't walk. Once in the wheelchair. Horatio made car noises as he was wheeled out. Everyone fought hard not to laugh. It wasn't everyday that you got to see the tough Lt. Caine, acting like a child. Inside the elevator, Horatio decided to start spinning the wheelchair. He giggled and spun around. Almost knocking Eric and Ryan to the floor. The doors opened and Horatio wheeled out faster than anyone could blink. The girls ran after him, while the boys were on the ground, laughing.

"Race!" Horatio giggled.

Alexx gave him a scolding look and wheeled him towards the hummer. Together with the nurse and Frank they got Horatio inside the hummer on the passenger side. Natalia sat down on the driver's side.

"You're driving him home?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia nodded and smiled.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Eric smirked.

"So we can do anything?" Natalia teased.

"Funny. Just make sure that your first night together is special." Eric winked, and quickly left with everyone else.

Natalia looked after them and blushed. She started the car and felt Horatio's eyes on her. He smiled widely at her.

"I like this!" Horatio exclaimed, "Give me more!"

"I don't think you should ever be given drugs again. Never ever." Natalia said.

"It rocks." Horatio yawned and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Natalia shook her head. She knew where Horatio live, since she had been there once before when Nick had died. She had needed someone to talk to, and Horatio was always available. Once outside Horatio's beach house. She got out of the car and opened the passenger side door.

"Horatio." She said.

Horatio opened his eyes and suddenly pulled Natalia in for a kiss.

"Hey sexy." He smiled as they parted.

"Hello." Natalia grinned, trying not to explode with joy.

Horatio might have been high, but she had just kissed the man she loved more than anything else. She helped Horatio get inside his house, it took almost ten minutes, but eventually she helped him sit down on his bed.

"Hungry?" She asked.

Horatio shook his head and grabbed Natalia's hand. He started playing with her fingers, as if they were the funniest things in the entire world. Natalia laughed and let him play.

"Thirsty?" She asked after a while.

Horatio shook his head and stood up on one foot. He embraced Natalia and gave her a deep kiss. Natalia melted in his arms and kissed back. Then Horatio got dizzy and slumped down on the bed.

"We can kiss more later." Natalia smiled, "Now get undressed."

Horatio grinned at her, "I love you."

Natalia looked surprised at him. Horatio looked right back at her, with serious eyes.

"Horatio."

"I'm serious. I know that everyone thinks nothing can happen to me. That I can never get into accidents. But you don't think so." Horatio said, "You see the real me."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you've taken my breath away."

Natalia giggled and bent down to give the red head a kiss.

"I love you too." She smiled, "Now get undressed."

Horatio chuckled and slowly took his trousers off, his shirt and socks off. Then he fell asleep under the covers. Natalia gave him a goodnight kiss and walked out. She knew she could leave, but she didn't want to. She wanted to wake Horatio up tomorrow with breakfast in bed. So she decided to find his guest room and sleep there.

Two hours later she was asleep under the covers. And no sooner then she fell asleep, she woke up again. The first thing she noticed was the arms embracing her. She looked right into the eyes of Horatio.

"Good morning." He said sleepily.

"Good morning."

Horatio smiled and closed his eyes. He was still tired and had recently taken some pain killers, which made him quite drowsy. Natalia grinned and kissed her sleeping prince.

"Falling down the stairs was definitely worth this." Horatio mumbled.

_**The End!**_

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
